Changed
by Charlie Corduroy
Summary: Isabelle Masters and her best friend Trista Mirand are coming to Amity Park to visit Isabelle's uncle, it's the first time she's been invited over since the "Operation Cookie" incident and she hopes to make a better impression. Everything was going quite well, until... Trista discovered the secret passages. A Danny Phantom fanfiction. BEFORE PHANTOM PLANET
1. Chapter 1

"Isabeeeelle, let's explore!" Trista whined, almost jumping with glee about the secret passage she had discovered in her room that led to the kitchen. "I bet there's more hidden passages in this old place, we just need to find them!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know what happened last time, need I remind you of Operation Cookie?" She said raising her eyebrow at her best friend who was now giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Nononono, you are not giving me the puppy dog eyes." Isabelle said. Turning away, she felt compelled to look back. When she did, she was bombarded with puppy dog eyes level two, a level that only Trista and little kids could manage.

Isabelle groaned. "Fine. We can explore." She muttered. Trista gave a little squeal and shot off down the hall, grabbing Isabelle's arm on the way past and dragging her along with her. Honestly Trista, it's like you're 5 years old, Isabelle thought before being pulled to a halt in front of her Uncle Vlad's office.

"I have a feeling that there's another one in there." Trista declared, eyes bright with a tinge of stubbornness.

"You think there's a passage in Uncle Vlad's office?" Isabelle asked staring at the door.

"Nope, I know there's a secret passage in your Uncle Vlad's office." Trista declared. Isabelle facepalmed. This was the sort of thing that got them booted out of a relative's house. They had been lucky Isabelle's uncle had offered to take them for the summer. They had been booted out by the rest of her relatives. It was the same with Trista, but she had gotten herself banned from her relative's homes ages ago. Isabelle was banned from bringing Trista along to any social family gatherings. When they were both together they created more mischief than grownups could deal with, and so when it was the holidays they both got booted out to a relative's or friend's house that would still take them.

"Just how do you know?" Isabelle asked skeptically. If they got booted out they would have to go home and spend another summer stuck with their siblings. "I have a feeling. Y'know, the weird feeling?" Trista replied grinning like a maniac. Isabelle sighed. You do NOT mess with one of Trista's weird feelings, because they're almost always right.

"Alright, why the hell not?" Isabelle said, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"We need our espionage outfits!" Trista suddenly said, grabbing Isabelle's arm and dragging her to their rooms. "Okay, wear the gold and black one. I'll wear my red and black one, kay?" She said, racing into her room.

"Kay!" Isabelle answered and shot into her room to pull on her espionage outfit. Isabelle and Trista had bought them for a random Mission. Mission Car Wash, Isabelle thought, grinning at the memory. Mud pie-ing their least-favorite teacher's car had been a blast, especially with the giant catapult they had used.

Isabelle shook off the memory and zipped up her suit. It was a black and gold one piece with matching boots and gloves. Isabelle raced out of her room and nearly ran over Trista who had just opened the door. "Operation SP is a go, I repeat Operation SP is a go!" Trista said grinning.

"SP?" Isabelle asked.

"Secret Passages." Trista replied and snuck down the hall humming to Mission Impossible. Isabelle grinned and joined Trista, sneaking down the hall to her Uncle's office.

"Okay, so we make sure he's not in there, we sneak in, find the secret passages and follow them. Operation SP is a go!" Trista whispered to Isabelle as they awkwardly hung from the ceiling using the suckercups the Isabelle had modified to be used as a wall climbing device. Isabelle had modified them to hold their weight and unstick and stick quietly. Plus they had a laserpen that worked, most of the time. Their missions and operations worked most of the time, unless the laserpen failed at the most crucial moment. Isabelle created the gear, Trista made the plans, and together they were Team Geek: the geeks who made use of their inventions and created awesome plans that normally went wrong and got them kicked out.

Isabelle quietly unstuck her hands from the ceiling and swung upside-down, only being stuck to the roof by her knees and tops of her boots. She grinned and pulled out a glass cup, slowly crawling along the roof to the wall and placing the glass against it. She pressed her ear against the glass and listened for anything, then gave a thumbs up to Trista. Trista unstuck herself and dropped down to the floor, then pressed a small button the the side of her glove, making the sucker cups shrink. Isabelle did the same and put the cup on the ground; they gently pushed the door to the office open and walked in. The began searching the walls for a hidden passage.

"Anything yet?" Trista asked, her ear against the right wall and she was tapping it.

Isabelle was doing the same to the left. "No...yes!" Isabelle said suddenly, and turned around. She grinned. Isabelle reached up and pulled on a lamp the was next to her head, and it opened a passage tall enough to stand in but only wide enough for one person.

"I was right! There is a secret passage here!" Trista exclaimed and walked over to the passage. Isabelle stepped into it and Trista followed her. The door to the hall slid closed behind them.

"Luckily I brought a torch." Isabelle said, flicking the said item on and walking forwards.

"I brought snacks!" Trista said, not to be outdone.

"Why would we need snacks?" Isabelle asked, looking behind her to Trista who was holding up a bag of beef jerky. "You do know I don't like beef jerky, right?" Isabelle said, turning back around with a small smirk on her face.

"You don't? But last time you said you did! I'm confused." Trista said shaking her head.

"I'm kidding, you nutter." Isabelle said laughing.

A moment later Trista joined her. "You're gonna pay for that." She said with an evil smirk on her face as she opened the jerky and tipped it on Isabelle's head.

"Hey! I know I deserved it, but really?!" Isabelle exclaimed, giggling slightly as she brushed the pieces caught in her hair onto the floor.

"Yeah, really." Trista replied smirking. "Hey, is it just me or is this curving downwards?" She asked after a few moments, changing the subject suddenly.

"I think it is." Isabelle answered, stopping and feeling for a lever or button on the wall as they reached the end of the passage. She found and pulled down a smallish lever that opened the door out. They were both surprised to find that they were in the living room. "I wonder if there's another passage in here?" Trista mused, stepping out behind Isabelle and closing the passage.

"I wonder if it's as cliche as a moving fireplace." Isabelle said with a half-joking tone, standing beside said fireplace.

"Your Uncle is very cliche," Trista stated and hurried over to her friend, who was pressing the bricks that surrounded it.

"Yes, he is very cliche." Isabelle replied, turning to her friend and grinning. She continued to press on the bricks.

"I wonder if he's cliche enough to use the torch brackets?" Trista asked. She tried a bracket, but it didn't move. She tried the other one, and it smoothly swung downwards. The fireplace slid upwards, revealing a dimly lit passage leading down.

"Okay, my Uncle is very, very cliche." Isabelle admitted, smirking.

"Yep! Now downwards we go!" Trista said grinning, and both friends headed down into the depths of Vlad Masters' mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't even know your Uncle Vlad had a basement," Trista said as they emerged from the passageway into the large space. It seemed to be a sort of lab, with lots of counters and inventions and other stuff on top of them. The walls were smooth and the floor was made white tiles, all perfectly square.

"I didn't either," Trista heard her friend reply from where she was turning in circles in the middle of the basement.

Trista walked over to the closest counter, picking up a device that looked like a sort of gun. There were lots of switches and stuff on it. None of the gear on the counter made sense to her, but she didn't really care about it much. Her attention was suddenly snapped to the huge, circular thing in the wall. A strange sense of foreboding nudged Trista's consciousness, but she pushed it away.

Isabelle was checking it out already, standing just inside the entry. Trista walked over to join her, but didn't stop in the doorway. She went right inside, exploring. This is amazing, she thought, wide eyed.

The circular thing was about thirty feet long and ten feet tall, having strips of dull green lights running the length of it. It dead-ended in a flat surface, where the strips of lights met in a glowing circle. The possibility of it being a hallway was immediately crossed off of Trista's list.

Isabelle followed Trista in, though a little more tentatively. Trista turned towards her friend, grinning at her as she spread her arms. "What do you think this thing is?" She asked, tapping her foot on the flat bottom of the metal circle.

Isabelle shook her head, though her eyes spoke of fear. "I don't know, and I don't like it. Maybe we shouldn't be here," she said, starting to back up.

Trista glared at Isabelle, crossing her arms as anger rose in her chest. "Are you backing out on me?" She asked as Isabelle took another step backwards.

"No, I just don't like this. It feels...evil." She shivered, and lifted her foot for another step. What happened next changed both of their lives forever.

Trista's hand shot out to grab for Isabelle's wrist, not wanting her friend to leave her alone. When Isabelle saw this she yanked her hand back, unbalancing herself. A little squeal escaped her as she tripped over her feet and fell, he hand slamming into a button on the side of the circle.

Trista screamed as pain erupted in her body, light exploding in her eyes and head. She fell to the floor, and she could hear, though it sounded distant, Isabelle screaming as well. It felt as if someone were ripping her soul in half; to say the least Trista was delirious. The pain soon overcame her, and she sank into unconsciousness.

Groaning, Trista opened her eyes to see the dull green lights above her. She blinked, lifting a hand to her head as she sat up. Her brain was fuzzy. What happened? She asked herself. A few seconds later all the memories raced back, and she took a deep breath as her head throbbed.

She brought her hands in front of her face, shaking horribly. The black gloves were now white, the dark red stripe around her wrists made a neon blue. Trista examined the rest of her outfit, finding that the entire outfit was now white and neon blue. She stood up shakily, realizing for the first time that her friend was still passed out on the floor of the circular thing.

When Trista's eyes settled on Isabelle, her hands flew to her mouth. The suit she was wearing had been inverted as well, the black turned to gldand the gold now black. The part that shocked her the most was that Isabelle's hair was now purest white.

Grabbing a handful of her own hair, Trista pulled it into her face. Sure enough, it was white as well, instead of her normal ginger red. Bending down beside Isabelle, Trista shook her shoulder gently. She woke up with a little moan, blinking fast and squinting up at Trista. "What...happened..?" She asked, sitting up. As she did this she got a good look at her friend, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Isabelle. Your eyes." Trista whispered, hands over her mouth again. Isabelle's normally dark ocean blue eyes were now glowing a gold/amber.

"My eyes?! Yours are purple! And your hair.." Isabelle's eyes filled with tears, and Trista shook her head.

"No crying. We'll be fine." Trista offered a hand to Isabelle, which she took. Helping each other stand up straight, they made their way out of the portal. They both sat back down on the ground outside of it, as they found themselves very weak.

It was then that a cold voice filled the room. It sent shivers down Trista spine, making her eyes grow wide as she shared a terrified look with Isabelle. "What exactly are you two doing down here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle gulped, not a good timing for her Uncle to come in. "Uh, we can explain?" Isabelle asked, smiling weekly. Vlad stood at the entrance, glaring down at the two trouble makers. He then stared at the two when he stepped down the staircase and into the light, he noticed their hair glowing softly as the light hit it. "Well... This changes things." Vlad said, smiling a plan already formulating in his mind. "What do you mean Uncle Vlad?" Isabelle asked, confused as to why her Uncle had just switched from annoyed to smiling. Which then switched to horror as he realised what had actually happened.

Trista groaned and held her head. "It feels like I got hit by a train." She managed to get out, her teeth clenched and her eyes closed. Isabelle hugged her friend, watching her Uncle who walked over and got down on one knee. "Are you both okay?" He asked in a concerned tone, Isabelle didn't care that her Uncle was acting strangely; she shook her head. A tear threatening to open the floodgates, Trista opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head.

"I'm sorry you girls had to go through that, I should've-" Vlad started, he was cut off by Trista. "Not been as cliche? It was a torch bracket over a fireplace and we had already found other secret passages, it's not like we weren't going to try it." She said, rolling her eyes and struggling to stand up, Isabelle did the same. Both were supporting each other, Vlad sighed. "I guess you need to know what had happened to you both." He said, starting to pace. Isabelle nodded and started at her gloved silver fist.

Vlad took a deep breathe and began. "You two have been infused the ectoplasam, the portal is called a Ghost Portal and is a way to get between the Ghost Zone and ours. I had an accident with one in my youth and a boy I won't name had an accident with his parents' Ghost Portal, the people like us are called halfas." "Halfas?" Trista asked, Vlad gave her a glare. "I was getting to that, halfas are half human half ghost. They can switch between either at will, at the moment both of you are in ghost form. To switch back envision your human self." He said.

Isabelle closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, thinking of her human self as Uncle Vlad put it. Two green glowing rings appeared around her middle, one went downwards the other went upwards. When they both went as far as they would go they disappeared, leaving Isabelle Masters with her normal dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She opened her eyes and took her weight off Trista and gulped down wobbly gasps of air.

Trista stared at Isabelle incredulously and shrugged, then copied Isabelle's actions and closed her eyes. Two green rings, much like Isabelle's appeared and spread apart, transforming Trista from ghost to human. She sighed, checking her hair; it was back to it's normal ginger. "Your eyes are back to dark grey." Isabelle said, she then turned to her Uncle.

"How the hell does that even work?!" Isabelle exclaimed, checking herself over. She was in the clothes she was wearing under her suit, a dark greenish T-shirt and jeans. Trista was wearing a tank top and shorts. Isabelle stared at her Uncle until she clicked her fingers. "You said you're a halfa as well." She said, and Vlad nodded and two rings; this time blue appeared and he transformed into a ghost. "In this form I am known as Plasmius, to become a ghost you do the same thing as becoming human. Envision your ghost form." He said and gently lifted of the floor, as the girls looked at him grinning, two green rings appeared and they transformed into ghosts.

"How do we float?" Grumbled Trista as lent against a table and went right through it, banging her head as she stood up. Isabelle burst out laughing and lent against another table which she then vanished with. "Isabelle? Where are you?" Trista asked, spinning around looking for her friend who hadn't moved. "I'm right here stupid." Isabelle replied, confusing Trista even more. "Where?" Trista asked as Vlad groaned. "She's invisible." He deadpanned, and walked over to the table that had been there a minute ago. He tapped thin air and they heard a light pinging noise.

Isabelle grinned and lifted her hand from the table making in visible, she then reappeared grinning like a madwoman. "This. Is. AWESOME!" She exclaimed, now seemingly more hyper than Trista. They then jumped as a crash was heard upstairs and a curse. "I'll be right back." Vlad said floating up through the ceiling, another crash was heard and an "Oomph!" the friends stared at each other having no idea what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Earlier That Week~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Danny, Sam and Tucker were at Sam's place watching Zombie Teacher 3 in the mini movie theater when Tuck's PDA beeped, he pulled it out then stared confused at what he was seeing. "Tucker." He heard Sam say and he looked up to see Sam staring at him. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last minute." She said. "What's got you do interested?" Danny asked. "You know the surveillance I hooked up to servile Vlad?" Tucker asked, Sam and Danny nodded. "Well some teens are unloading a car with bags and stuff in it, it looks like they're staying with Vlad but I've got no idea why." Tuck said, handing the PDA over to Sam who stared at it.

"Okay, all the stuff is unpacked Mum." Isabelle said as she hauled the last of the bags into the place she would be staying for the Summer, her Uncle Vlad's mansion. Trista was in awe, Isabelle had never seen her friend so quiet. "Earth to Trista, Earth to Trista." She said, dumping the bags and tapping Trista's forehead. "Uh... What?" Trista asked, shaking her head. "Help me move the bags." Isabelle said, dragging a particularly heavy one through the doors. "Oh, leave those. They'll be moved to your room." Isabelle looked up and saw her Uncle walked down some stairs, she let go of the bag and straitened her back. "I hope you had a nice journey." Her Uncle Vlad said, smiling at her. Her mother came in and smiled. "Thanks Vlad for taking them, after y'know last time." She said as she gave Isabelle and Trista a peck on the forehead. "See you two later!" Isabelle's Mum said and walked back out and left.

No one realised that they were being watched.

"You're right Tucker, it does look like they're staying at Vlad's. But what relation do they have with him?" Sam said, handing the PDA back to Tucker. "Hey, guuuys. I didn't get to see." Danny said, pouting. "I can pull up the video file, I save it before." Tucker said, pulling it up and handing it to Danny who stared at it. "It kinda looks like they're staying with him for the Summer." Danny said, after the video had finished and handed it back to Tuck who carefully placed it back in his bag.

"Let's check it out!" Danny said, grinning. "Sorry Danny, I can't. I have my Gothic Poetry meeting, remember?" Sam said. "Maybe tomorrow." She added. "I have to go with my parents to a family reunion, I'll be out of Amity for a few days. Sorry Danny." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We can go check it out in a few days when Tuck gets back." Sam said, Danny nodded; it would be stupid to go alone though he really wanted to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~A Few Hours Before Operation SP~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Fenton Thermos?" Sam asked. "Check." Danny replied. "I have the Fenton Phones, let's go!" Sam said, grinning and handing one to Danny and Tucker. She put her's in her ear and grinned, Danny grabbed Tuck's and Sam's arms and turned them intangible and invisible. Flying through the roof of his home, Danny plotted a course towards Vlad's mansion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~A Few Minutes Before Vlad Left~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They dropped down gently in the main foyer of Vlad's mansion, Tucker immediately set a bug inside a vase which then toppled over thanks to his shirt getting stuck and pulled it over when he pulled his hand away. Sam swore under her breathe and pulled out a Fenton Ghost Goop gun and got back to back with the others who had gotten ready for an attack.

They heard a chuckle and broke apart as Vlad, no Plasmius broke through the floor beneath them. "Hello Daniel." He said, and shot an ecto beam at Danny which flung him backwards and into shelf making more things crash to the floor. "Oomph!" Danny's breathe got sucked out of him on impact, leaving him gasping for air. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried out, Plasmius duplicated himself thrice and the original sunk back through the floor. One duplicate went after Danny, one after Sam and one after Tucker.

"Uncle Vlad, what's going on?" Isabelle asked, transforming form ghost to human. Trista followed suit, then stretched. Vlad transformed back as well and started herding them out of the basement. "Oh just a little spat, nothing to worry about Isabelle." He said, ushering out and keeping an eye out for Danny, Sam or Tucker.

Vlad gently ushered them to his saferoom, which was in his study. Vlad pressed in the code and the door opened. "Both of you, in." He said, both girls obeyed. "What about you Uncle Vlad?" She asked. "Uncle Vlad?!" A boy in a silver and black hazmat suit exclaimed, his hair an unearthly white and his eyes glowing a ghostly green. Vlad sighed. "Stay in the saferoom, okay?" Isabelle and Trista nodded. "He's cute isn't he?" Trista whispered to Isabelle who elbowed her but nodded.

"She's your neice?!" Isabelle heard the boy exclaim. "Yes, is it the hard to believe?" Vlad answered.

The saferoom dors closed and the girls had no view of the battle just outside the door, nor could they hear it. It was just silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vlad transformed into Plasmius and hovered, glaring at his younger opponent. "Why must you ruin everything? All I'm doing is looking after my niece and her best friend for the Summer. Is that a crime now?" he asked, dodging Danny's ecto beam."How do you even have a niece?" Danny asked, turning intangible to let Plasmuis's ecto beam shoot through him.

"I have a brother." Plasmius answered, landing a shot and sending Danny into a wall. "Who would want to spend the summer with you, though?" Danny coughed, getting up. He turned himself invisible and intangible, then flew behind Plasmius and shot him with a very strong beam in the back. Plasmius yelled in surprise and pain, the beam making him fly across the room to slam into a wall. He whirled around, duplicating himself three times before advancing on Danny. The battle continued, going back and forth for a while before Danny got the upper hand by landing a few good shots to Plasmius. The mansion was taking as much of a beating as Plasmius himself was, with holes in the walls and dust raining down after every ecto beam. When it felt like he couldn't stand any more of it, Plasmius disappeared and flew through the wall into the safe room. Without explanation he grabbed hold of Trista's and Isabelle's arms, flying out of the mansion and away from Danny Phantom. It was a loss, but at least he'd be able to get the girls out safely. Revenge on Daniel for this would be sweetest music to Vlad Masters.

Trista's POV

She and Isabelle were taken to a spooky-looking, run-down old cabin in the woods. Trista immediately hated it; her guts told her something had gone down here and it hadn't been good. They only stayed in the little cabin while the mansion was being rebuilt, and since Vlad was gloriously rich, the building process didn't take long. But Vlad made them stay in the cabin longer than was needed; he said it was for their own safety while he made upgrades on the mansion. Both girls minded and tried every trick in the book to get them out of the spooky forest. Isabelle said it felt like something was watching them every time they went outside.

"Like, what if it's Slenderman?" Isabelle said one day while they were exploring. "He could be lonely, or just pissed that people ruin his art gallery by taking down the notes." She added. Trista just nodded, grinning.

"Headcanon accepted." She said as her grin widened. "Would be creepy and cool at the same time." Trista added, glancing at her friend. They explored some more, then headed back to the cabin. Once there, Trista sat on the bed she had been given and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Though about two weeks had passed since the attack, that boy with the white hair and green eyes had been all Trista could think about. Was he the same boy that had been turned into a ghost by his parent's Ghost Portal? If he was, the why was Vlad's relationship with him so bad? Did they hate each other? If so, then why? How did they meet in the fiery place? The questions swirled in her head, but she didn't dare speak them out loud to Isabelle or Vlad. That was another gut feeling she'd had and decided to trust. Didn't want to go getting into trouble by messing with gut feelings, especially her own.

Even so, she itched to learn the answers to her questions. She thought about the boy constantly, and it made her a little bit quieter, less hyper, and more serious.

Isabelle's POV

"Dude, what's the matter? You've been really weird lately and not the good weird, the bad weird." Isabelle said, glancing at her friend from across the room. Both girls were in the front room reading a book from the library, or pretending to read.

"It's nothing." Trista mumbled.

"It is so not nothing! You haven't tried or suggested a scheme in five days. That's a new record." Isabelle answered, standing up and dropping her book on the chair she had been sitting in. She transformed and stretched, floating slightly as she did so.

"You know Vlad has told us not to transform with him not here." Trista said, glancing up at Isabelle who was doing breaststroke in the air and floating along.

"Uncle Vlad hasn't had time to coach us or watch since he started those plans on making his mansion unwanted-ghost proof." Isabelle shot back, doing a summersalt and going through a wall until just her torso was showing.

"True." Trista relented and laughed, dropping her book and standing up she transformed and started floating.

Trista moonwalked over to her best friend who hadn't moved and smirked. "Stuck?" She asked.

"Nope, just enjoying the view." Isabelle answered and pulled herself free. She started floating next to her friend, then she then tagged Trista and shot off towards the fireplace. "Catch me if you can!" She called back, doing a hairpin turn to halt next to the stuffed moose head that Trista had coined 'Marmalade'.

"Oh, you're on!" Trista yelled and she shot after Isabelle, who grinned and backflipped through the wall and into a hallway. Trista followed a few seconds later. Isabelle dropped to the floor a few seconds before and avoided being hit as Trista shot through and right through the spot Isabelle had been before.

"Haha, missed me." Isabelle taunted, slipping back through the wall and back into the front room. With her back still facing the door she grinned, and watched as Trista shoot back through. There was a mad gleam in her eye, which disappeared as soon as she looked past Isabelle.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Vlad asked, his voice cold. Isabelle whirled around and saw her Uncle standing in the doorway his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

"We were playing tag, in our ghost forms as to not break anything." Isabelle quickly said, coming up with a lie on the spot.

Vlad nodded, still looking unamused. "What have I told you?" He asked. He still sounded angry and his voice was subarctic. "Not to use our ghost powers when you're not there so we don't hurt ourselves." Isabelle mumbled. She transformed and hung her head, staring at the floor.

Trista floated down and and transformed too. "Sorry, Vlad," She mumbled, hanging her head as well.

"Good. Now please don't do it again." Vlad said, before turning and walking down the hall, presumably to his office. "Damn it, why can't he just let us use them?! I don't care if I get hurt." Isabelle raged as soon as he was out of earshot, pacing around the room. Glaring at everything, she kicked the sofa then winced and went back to pacing. "He cares, or something." Trista said, watching her friend.

"You think he _cares_?! If he _cares_ why hasn't he been spending more time with us and helping us master our powers? Instead of making the mansion safe! Who gives a damn?!" Isabelle ranted, furious at her Uncle. "I wonder how far we can fly?" She mused suddenly, her Uncle all but forgotten. "What are you thinking?" Trista asked, flopping into a chair.

"I'm thinking we could fly back to Amity, the woods are boring. Though Slenderman could be out there it's still boring. We could do laps and see how long we can go without stopping." Isabelle suggested, a grin on her face. Trista shrugged. "It's not like he can send us anywhere. He promised my parents he'd take us, and if we got sent home he'd have broken a promise and my Dad would lecture him to the moon and back!" Isabelle added, Trista rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine, I'll join ya. But if we get caught I'm blaming you, kay?" "Kay."


End file.
